


The Trials Of Love

by kuroosbabyyy



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Developing Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Relationship(s), Sexual Violence, Some Plot, Tags May Change, some aternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroosbabyyy/pseuds/kuroosbabyyy
Summary: After her parents' death, Otonashi Haruna went through hellish experiences to escape her royal life and settle down in Tokyo as a normal teenager, losing both her royal status and her family. She drags herself though life, living only to take back what was taken from her. That is true until she meets someone who changes her mind and opens her heart to something more gentle and forgiving.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Otonashi Haruna
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning

Gouenji had recently joined the team on their mission to defeat Aliea Academy once again, after his sister was taken back from the custody of the aliens. Everyone on the team was glad to have him back, but Haruna felt something different. 

She realized that she had taken a liking to Gouenji over the few months that she had been the manager of Raimon. She didn't enjoy being the manager though, mainly because she wanted to show her abilities on the field too. But for now, she decided it was better to keep quiet about certain matters or they would only complicate things more. The only thing on her mind was the way she felt when Gouenji was around and she decided it was time to do something about it. 

The team was traveling across the country, uncertain of what will come next since that had already defeated Epsilon. In the middle of their journey, they stopped to rest for the night. Hiroto made a fire since he was already familiar with it. They ate and soon enough it was time to sleep. Ironically, barely anyone ended up actually sleeping. The boys were in the caravan playing cards, and the girls in their tent. In the girls' tent, Rika did most of the talking. She talked about boys and how she loves Ichinose to death. She often teased Aki and Natsumi about their very obvious crush on Endou. She tried to make Touko confess that she liked Endou too, but she specified that she wasn't into him like that and only liked him for his positive energy. Haruna was glad she was left out of these conversations. She didn't like being involved in them anyways. She wished she could call Fudou and talk to him, ask him what he was up to these days. Instead, she crawled into her sleeping bag and fell into a quick but uncomfortable sleep while the others kept on talking. 

Haruna was woken by the sound of crickets nearby, after all she was never a sound sleeper and always had to take pills to fall asleep. She sat up on the floor, knowing it would be hard for her to sleep again. She decided it would be nice to get some air. 

Gouenji was playing cards with the boys in the caravan. It got pretty boring honestly, so he finished it off quickly. He got up and stepped out of the caravan. 

"Where are you off to?" Endou asked. 

"I just need to get some air. I'll be back in a few" he replied. 

He started walking towards where the fire had been before it was put out for the night. He wanted to sit on one of the logs for a while. After a few minutes, he realized that he started to feel even worse. It felt like his mind was full of thoughts. He knew it was because of her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. 

He liked Otonashi Haruna. It was the truth. He really liked her and he wanted her to know, but he was afraid. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she didn't see him like that? They didn't talk much, only glanced at each other from time to time. Her eyes were so beautiful. He could get lost in them if he stared too long....

"Hey" he heard someone say. It was the most beautiful voice. He recognized it, looking up from the ground. What he saw was shocking. There she was, it was Haruna standing before her, smiling her perfect smile, still waiting for a response. 

"H-Hey". He managed to get out. 

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind." she said sitting down and looking at him. 

"Am I that transparent?" He said with a small chuckle. He felt somewhat defeated knowing she could read him like an open book and yet he barely even knew her. 

"You're pretty good at keeping a blank expression, if that makes you feel better. I'm just good at reading people. That's all." she said, smiling a little less now. 

He didn't know hoe to respond. There she was, approaching him, talking to him and all he could do was be amazed by her presence, her beauty and her personality. But before he could say anything Gouenji heard her heavenly voice as she spoke again. 

"I need to tell you something" she said with a stern expression. He could see that it was important by the way she looked him in the eye. Gouenji shivered at the eye contact, looking away after a moment. 

"What is it?" Gouenji said. 

"I like you...A lot" she said. Just like that, with no hesitation in her voice. It was as if she was sure of her feelings and she didn't care what happened next. Meanwhile, he was in shock. 

She actually likes me..

He had to say something.

"I- like you too Haruna". He forced myself to say even with the feeling that all the water had been sucked out of my throat. 

She looked shocked. As if she had seen a ghost. Shortly after, she displayed that perfect smile of hers that made her even more irresistible. Gouenji spotted her canines; they looked a little long for a human. Were those fangs? Was she a vampire? Before I could ask my thoughts were cut short by her talking. 

"Well...I don't really know what to say, but I want to try this relationship thing with you. Only if you want that too. We can see where is goes from there" she said keeping eye contact. 

"I'd like that". Gouenji said with a smile. He felt so much better now. Telling her how he felt couldn't have turned out better than this. Or so he thought. 

At that moment, she got up and started walking away but he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to look at her some more...not to mention he wanted to kiss her so badly. He didn't know if it was too early, or if he was thinking too much. All he knew was that he had to stop her. 

"Haruna!" Gouenji called after her impulsively. 

She turned back instantly, walking closer to him with a smile on her face. 

"What is it?" She said, but he had a feeling she already knew. 

"Can I kiss you?" Gouenji asked with all the courage he could find. 

She stepped closer and the smile on her face was gone. 

Oh no, have I made a mistake?

But she came even closer, leaving only a few inches between the two of them. The weather was relatively chilly, and he shivered because of the wind and the nervousness combined. 

"I'd like that" she said, smiling again now, mocking his own tone from before.

And with that, she put her arms around his neck, leaning in to look into his eyes. For the first time tonight she seemed nervous too. He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer, touching his forehead to hers. He couldn't wait any longer. Both of them leaned in at the same time, closing the few centimeters that kept them apart. The kiss was even better than Gouenji had expected. Her lips were soft and warm on his and he could feel her smiling against his lips while kissing him. None of them felt like they were out of air, so they stayed like that for a while. She run a hand through his hair. Her medium length nails made it feel even better. She brough her other hand to the back of his neck. Her fingertips were freezing and they felt like ice against his skin. Gouenji felt heat coming out of his ears from the sensation. In response, he brought his hands up from her waist to her cheeks and they broke the kiss. 

After the kiss, none of them said anything for a while. They just stood there, holding each other in disbelief.

"You're perfect". I said smiling. That's how he really felt and all he wanted was for her to know. 

"Now, I wouldn’t go that far as to say I'm perfect" she said with a small smile. He sensed that there was something behind that smile that he didn't know of. But before he could ask, she run her hand through his hair again while she smiled, making him look away from embarrassment.

"Oh! And another thing" she said suddenly making me look at her. "You're fine with me using your first name right? I don't like calling people by their last names anyways."

"Of course" Goiemji said. Suddenly the thought of hearing her say his name took over his mind. He wanted to hear her say it right now, but he knew that would be an odd request.

They let each other go and stood in front of each other. She was much shorter than him and stood on her toes, making it look so easy to balance like that. I wondered how she did it.

"We should head back now. It's getting late and you have practice tomorrow" she said. 

"Yeah" was all he could say. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. "Goodnight". 

"Goodnight Shuuya" she said as Gouenji walked past her. His eyes widened in shock when he heard her call him by his first name Ne hadn't heard anyone else say it except for my family, but she said it so nicely. She made anything she said sound beautiful. He turned and kissed her on the lips quickly once before disappearing into the caravan. He didn't want her to see him blushing again. Needless to say, he didn't sleep that night. All he could think about was her. Her eyes, her smile, her voice, she's so perfect... He thought to himself. 

The next morning Gouenji went to practice with the others as usual. When he saw her there on the bench he still couldn't believe what had happened last night. She smiled at him secretly and he smiled back. We hadn't discussed if we should tell the others just yet, so he decided it would be best not to tell anyone without getting her opinion on the matter first. For now the thought of being with her was enough for him.

After practice was over and Haruna helped Aki finish all the chores, she really wanted to see Shuuya again. Surprisingly, she missed him already. As soon as she saw him leave the field she decided it would be best to wait by the fire again tonight so they could talk a bit more about telling the others and things like that. In the meantime she could just text him. After all, she had his number anyways. Everyone on the team had each others' numbers just in case of an emergency. And just like that, Haruna managed to pass the whole day just texting him. She smiled every time his name popped up in her notifications. Something is seriously wrong with me...she thought to herself. She didn't want to seem too impatient but she couldn't wait to see him again. He was so ethereal. His dark eyes drew her in like a magnet. She was glad she told him about her feelings. Time seemed to pass slowly as she waited to night to fall and everyone else to fall asleep.


	2. The Decision

Finally it was night time and Haruna would finally get to see him. She eyed herself in the mirror before heading out to where the fire was. She was supposed to put it out for the night so she used that to her advantage. Besides, the girls had fallen asleep already. Haruna went out to the open area and saw him. He was sitting there, his head turned downwards just like last night. 

"Hey there" she said sitting next to him. 

Soon, he looked at her and smiled. Somehow Haruna could tell he was glad to see her too. 

"I missed you" he said in a low voice. He sounded shy saying that. Both of them had to be pretty discrete since everyone else was asleep.

"So did I"

And so their conversation started. They talked about how their day had been, how it felt so long since they wanted to see each other again.

"So, what do you wanna do about telling the others?" He asked. 

"Hmmm.." Haruna had to think for a minute, but she came up with a fun idea. "Let's just let them come to their own conclusion. I don't want to distract them from our goal. It'll be fun too". 

"That might actually be a good idea. I don't wanna have to deal with the confrontation anyways". He said. 

In the end they decided that it wasn't that important for others to know after all. They would find out sooner or later. As for Haruna’s brother, he didn't really care about who she dated anyways, so he wouldn't have a problem with it. 

After they talked about leaving the relationship relatively private, the topic changed and they started talking about other things. She told Gouenji a bit about herself: she liked journalism, but Gouenji already knew that. He told her about his interest in astronomy. She seemed to share that interest as well and so they ended up talking about stars and galaxies for who knows how long. Soon, it was 2am and they figured it would be best to get some sleep. 

Both of them got up and said their final goodbyes. They must've had the same thought at that point because when Gouenji took Haruna’s hand she seemed to know what he wanted. And then he kissed her for the second time. He held her close to him and she stayed there. After a while, Gouenji felt something sharp against his bottom lip. She pulled away slowly and smiled, displaying her long fangs. 

"You're a vampire" Gouenji said. He wasn't upset or anything, he thought it was pretty interesting. 

"Sure am" she said. We were still only inches apart. 

The new discovery changed nothing for any of us. Besides, it's not like she would try to kill him. After all, she must have amazing control over herself to be able to stay concealed for this long. But Gouenji did have another question. 

"So does that mean Kidou- " hw didn't need to finish because she answered me. 

"Yes. He's a vampire too." She said, pulling him in by his color for another slow, sweet kiss. This time she took total control and he let her. She brought her hands to his neck now, sending shivers all over his body.

Is she going to...

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you" she said after she pulled away. She put a hand on his cheek. Gouenji looked at her in shock. How did she know so easily what he was thinking? 

"Let's call it a night for now" she said. Gouenji agreed and they went their separate ways. He watched her walk into the girls' tent. He couldn't wait till they beat Aliea Academy. “Maybe then I could take her out on a date properly without any stress” he thought. Until then, he needed to focus. The team was challenged by both Prominence and Diamond Dust, who had joined forces for some reason calling themselves "Chaos". Regardless, Raimon had to beat them. He walked back to the caravan and went to sleep. 

[The Next Day]

Haruna woke up early the next day. She honestly couldn't sleep well these past few days. “It would be nice if I had my sleeping pills with me” she thought rubbing her eyes, but she didn't, so she just had to deal with the insomnia. Today was the the match between Raimon and Chaos. “I wish I could help them...” she thought, knowing it was in vain. She was an elite soccer player, which basically meant she was in the league above ordinary students in sports. Elites were supposed to keep their athletic abilities hidden mainly so they wouldn't be used by other non-elite teams as an unfair advantage. Although nobody regulated them, they just avoided unnecessary drama and kept themselves hidden anyways. Haruna enjoyed fighting people on her own level so she was fine with it. Also, she knew the team could win for sure so there was nothing to worry about.

[After the Match]

Raimon won the match. It was hard but they did it. They were glad they could finally move on to the final team. It had been so long they don't even remember when they started fighting the aliens. Naturally, everyone was really happy and they all forgot about our worries for a while. 

Hatuna was relieved that their team won the match, but she wanted to tell Akio about it. After all, he always wanted all the details and she liked talking to him, so it was a win-win for both of them. She found a place to talk and dialed his number. As usual, he let it ring for a while and then picked up. She rolled her eyes imagining him letting the phone ring.

"Fucking finally bro" he said very loudly. Haruna smiled. It was just like him to start a conversation like that. 

"Sorry dude I've been busy" she replied. 

"Yea yea whatever. So, did you guys win??" He asked. 

"Of course". Haruna said with a bit of a British accent. 

He asked about Kidou. Haruna was curious to know why since he never asked about him before but she didn't get any explanation because he ignored her questions. 

After that exchange they just talked about random things. Haruna asked him what he was up to these days. Turns out, he was working on another photography project. He said he missed having her there. After all, she did always model for him. After about thirty minutes, Haruna had to go back because Aki was looking for her, so she said goodbye and got off the phone.

On her way back Haruna felt like someone was watching her. She wanted to know so she looked around really quick. There was a scent that wasn't there before. She could smell a female's blood. Aki was in the kitchen, Rika and Touko on the field. Which left only one girl out...Natsumi. But why would she spy on her? She did seem a bit suspicious and arrogant to Haruna since day one. Haruna didn't think too much of it though, as soon as she walked back to the field she heard footsteps behind her and Natsumi came back to the bench a few minutes after she did. Now Haruna knew it was her for sure. She texted Shuuya to meet again tonight, so she could know if Natsumi would follow her there too. At least things were spicing up a little. 

[That Night]

The boys were playing some kind of cards again, but Gouenji didn't want to get involved. He was already preoccupied by the thought of seeing Haruna. He went to our meeting spot and surprisingly she was already there waiting for him. She looked a little worried, but smiled as soon as she saw him.

"Hey there" she said, still smiling and making eye contact. 

"Hey" he whispered before pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were soft and they tasted like coffee. He was about to break the kiss but she put a hand on the back of his head, signaling that she didn't want him to. Gouenji brought her closer to him by her waist and his hand accidentally touched the skin of her torso. She shivered at the touch and so did he. They stayed like that for some time, finally parting after they were satisfied. 

After a few minutes of making out they started talking again. She told him about how she saw Natsumi earlier and told him she could be watching us right now. Gouenji was surprised at this revelation, mainly because he couldn't think of why she would want to spy on him and Haruna. She always seemed pretty interested in Endou. Did she have history with Haruna? Before he could ask, I heard something shuffle in a bush nearby. 

"Did you hear that?" He asked. 

"Yeah" Haruna replied. "It's her. I can smell her blood from miles away. She's probably just playing some stupid game trying to expose us. She enjoys being the CNN in everyone's life. Let's not worry too much. Let's talk. I don't want to waste any time" she said, grabbing both of Gouenji’s shoulders and looking up at him. 

Gouenji nodded and decided that he didn't want to waste a second with her either. He told her more about himself: where he lived, his sister , his mother's death. In turn, she told him her life completely changed after her parents died and she was separated from Kidou. She froze for a second and he stood there looking at her. She didn't move or blink. Gouenji got worried so he shook her a bit. This made her jolt back to attention and she apologized, asking him if he said anything she missed. 

"Sorry. I just zone out sometimes" she said with a sad expression. 

"That's okay" he said. He tried his best to sound like he meant it because he did. He didn't want her to think he wanted her any less because of something so minor. At this time it was clear to Gouenji that she had a dark past. One that couldn't be discussed out here like this. But he didn't want to force her to tell him anything either. 

We sat on a log and talked some more after that. He asked her where she lived since he was curious. Everyone knew where Kidou lived because the team had been to his house for gatherings. 

"Let's keep it a surprise. I'll take you there once we get back" she said with a mischievous smile. Gouenji noticed that the left side of her mouth inched up a bit more when she smiled like that. It was perfect. 

"You're beautiful" he said. He looked at her in awe. It was hard for him to take in the fact that she was his. It made him so happy in that moment that he could cry. 

She didn't say anything in response, just looked at the ground and sighed. Gouenji didn't force her to talk about it. She changed the topic soon after that. 

"So, how are you feeling about the match against Genesis?" She asked. She seemed back to normal so he decided to continue the conversation. 

"I'm scared..." Gouenji started to trail off. He wasn't confident at all. Would he be enough to score the goals against them? It was his role as the ace striker after all. Haruna must've sensed his uncertainty because she brought her hand to his shoulder. 

"Look at me" she said. Gouenji looked up from where his gaze was on the ground. He saw her and she looked worried. "You're going to be fine. I know it" She said with a serious tone in her voice. She made him want to believe her. She made him feel validated, like it was okay to be vulnerable. It was a new feeling. He smiled back at her, still amazed by the sight before him. Soon, both of them went back to sleep but they texted each other till the sun rose from the depths of the sky. “I'm so in love with you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! See you next time :)


End file.
